


A Bellarke Christmas Drabble

by twosuns



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Xmas, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Short & Sweet, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosuns/pseuds/twosuns
Summary: Random Tumblr drabble inspired by captioning a moodboard. Bellarke + Christmas! Mentions of the whole gang. 30 second read (and my first ao3 post)





	A Bellarke Christmas Drabble

_**bellarke + Christmas on Earth Moodboard**_ **🌲❄️** ️

In a future where Earth didn't end _that_ last time, and after a long road: Clarke and Bellamy have finally settled into a quiet life together. To mark the anniversary of (literally) peace on Earth, the Eligius crew have taken it upon themselves to introduce their new family to the holidays.

It's the first snowfall. Raven and Monty have rigged up a makeshift Christmas tree, while Echo and Emori supervise John tending to the fire. Harper and baby Jordan listen to Madi recount Christmas stories (curtousey of Shaw), while Octavia listens in from behind her book.

Back from a stroll through the woods, Clarke and Bellamy sit next to the warm fire. Without any words between them, they give each other a knowing smile and let the moment sink in. Their family is _safe_. Their family is _happy_. Their people are at peace and thriving... and now they are even building a community all of their own.

Here, on their very first Christmas, the two of them finally _feel_ like they aren't the ones in charge. At last they are just two ordinary people living a happy, uneventful life together. All is calm. All is right.

 

**_•Thanks for reading + happy holidays!_ **


End file.
